This invention relates to a linkable fender, intended to provide shock absorbency or cushioned protection between two surfaces and to a fender system incorporating such fenders.
Fenders are most commonly used in a marine environment to provide shock absorbency and cushioning between a vessel and a jetty, quay or the like or between one vessel and another. However, when the respective surface of either of the bodies to be cushioned relative to each other has awkward irregularities or there is considerable movement, large fenders or groups of fenders must be used. Large fenders take up corresponding amounts of storage space when not being used as fenders and have no other function which they can usefully serve when not in use as fenders. Where groups of individual fenders are used, these individual fenders tend to slip away from each other in use unless positively connected.